Fate or Destiny
by Risumi.Hanozaki
Summary: Ayami and Riona are the Mizaki twins. As childhood friends of the Hitachiin twins, they have recently moved back from England and are soon to start at Ouran Academy. Together with their friend Suzure, read as their story unfolds, bringing friendship and maybe, even love.
1. Character Profiles

**Mizaki Twins:**

**Ayami** – younger twin

Appearance – Wavy black hair, blue eyes

Personality – adventurous, mischievous, shy, innocent, cute, protective, fashionista

Age – 15

Height – 4'11

Blood type – A

Talents – violin, guitar, photography, drama, gymnastics/ballet

Hobbies – reading, listening to music, dancing, singing

Favourite color – purple

Fashion sense – simple bad girl

Company – fashion and photography

Nicknames – Aya-chan (friends), Tenshi (Hikaru)

Fear – dark

**Riona** – older twin

Appearance – straight black hair, green eyes

Personality – artistic, cheerful, caring, beautiful, social, has no sense of direction, clumsy, fashionista

Age – 15

Height – 5'1

Blood type – A

Talents – piano, drums, drawing, drama, cooking

Hobbies – reading, listening to music, drawing, singing

Favourite color – red

Fashion sense – girly girl

Company – fashion and photography

Nicknames – Ria-chan (friends), Hime (Kaoru)

Fear – heights

**Suzure Hanomiya**

Appearance – shoulder length wavy black hair, violet eyes and glasses

Relation – friend...cousin of Tamaki on mother's side

Personality – calm, smart, know-it-all, caring, competitive, leader, athletic, popular

Age – 16

Height – 5'3

Blood type – A

Talents – kendo, piano, baking

Hobbies – reading, listening to music, kendo, studying

Pet – fox

Favourite color – green

Fashion sense – semi-formal

Company – weaponry

Nicknames – Suzu-chan (friends), Shadow Queen (Kyoya)

Fear – paranormal things

Fact: she cannot see without her glasses

**Rin Nakamura** (older)

Likes – Riona

Type – friendly

Personality – caring, somehow always manages to find Riona, protective

**Ryuu Nakamura** (younger)

Likes – Ayami

Type – bad boy

Personality – rebellious, possessive and protective, likes teasing Ayami


	2. Prologue

**\- PROLOGUE -**

"Come on Hikaru, hurry up!"

"Wait for me Kaoru!"

**\- Kaoru's POV -**

I can't believe that our vacation is finally over. One week is seriously not enough. I mean it only seemed like yesterday that Hikaru realized his true feelings for Haruhi. I'm glad that he finally got it off his chest. He looks so much happier now.

************ Flashback ************

**\- Hikaru's POV (from episode 16) -**

Where is she?

"Haruhi, Haruhi, where are you?"

Time Skip...

I've finally realized now. Those feelings I had weren't strong enough. I'm probably more like a younger brother wanting her attention more than anything. Not like Tono, who would do anything for her.

**\- Kaoru's POV -**

Later that night...

"So, how was it? The date I mean."

I looked at Hikaru. For some reason he was oddly quiet.

"I've finally realized... It was never love we felt for her was it? It was more like a sibling kind of love. We were probably only in love with the fact that she could tell us apart when no one else could."

So he finally realized huh.

"Don't forget, there is another set of twins out there that can tell us apart..."

"Do you think they still remember us?"

"I hope so Hikaru, I hope so."

************ Back to the Present ************

**\- Kaoru's POV -**

"Hey Kaoru, what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing Hikaru, come on lets go before we're late."

After all, who knows what awaits us...


	3. Chapter 1: Introduction

**\- CHAPTER 1 -**

**\- Ayami's POV -**

"We're at Ouran High School now, Miss Riona, Miss Ayami and Sir Rin. I hope you have a good day," our chauffer told us.

"Thanks." We replied as we were exiting the limo.

OH MY GOD! I cannot believe this.

"Wow, it's so big." Ow, who squeals like that? I am right next to her. No need to shout in my ear. But more importantly... "It's pink!"

"Why what's so wrong with that?" A lot of things nee-san.

"Nothing, it's just that, we already have to wear these yellow monstrosities, and now I find out that the school is pink! I mean it's easy for you seeing as it's your favourite color, but still, couldn't they add another color or something!"

Okay, I was rambling now... *sigh*... what else could go wrong? Even now I still remember this morning...

*****Flashback*****

"No, please don't make me wear that nee-san." and cue the puppy-dog face.

"That's not gonna work this time Ayami, if I have to wear it then so do you, and just so you know, I don't like it either."

"But..."

"Look, if you wear it I'll get you some of your favourite chocolates later."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yep, now come on or else we're gonna be late for school."

"Fine, but you owe me chocolates."

"Ok, Rin and I will be waiting downstairs."

*****End of Flashback*****

"Oh, come on Ayami, it's not that bad." Easy for you to say Rin.

"Yeah it is." I say… then I add, "You're only saying that because you love her." Of course I said it so that nee-san wouldn't hear.

" Wha-what are you talking about?... hahaha… you're such a joker Ayami."

"Deny it all you want Rin but I know the truth."

"Fine, just don't tell her okay?" he whispers. He can be so obvious sometimes… but then again, nee-san is so dense.

But for now this will be wonderful blackmail material. Hahaha… LOL. I can be so evil sometimes.

"Anyway, come on nee-san, we still have to get our schedules and meet the headmaster." And with that, I grabbed their hands and dragged them off.

**\- Riona's POV -**

Right now, Ayami is holding my hand. I mean this is such a big school!

I'm still amazed about how big it is, especially since it's pink!

Soon we reached the office and Rin opened the door for us. He is such a gentleman… (dreamy sigh)

Okay for those of you who didn't get the hint, yes I like him, but he probably doesn't like me back so…

Anyway… Ayami and Rin are taking such a long time. Might as well take a look around.

Wow! There are so many beautiful paintings. Oh look! There's also a vase that looks so elegant plus the color is so very cute...

Huh?! Wait! Where am I? Where did the office go?

Waaaaahhhhh! I'm lost. Stupid office stealing Ayami and Rin... Now I'll never get to graduate and marry Rin and... wait, what? *blush*

.

.

.

Okay calm down... this is a big school, maybe I can ask someone for directions? But I'm in the middle of an ABANDONED hallway... How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?

"Hey! Riona! Hey!" Wait. That voice seems familiar.

"Rin!" Yay! Someone found me! What a relief...*sigh* My knight in shining armor... *blush*

**\- Rin's POV -**

"Hey! Riona! Hey!" Thank God I found her. Ayami and I were so worried when we didnt see her in the office. Ayami was blaming herself and looking around frantically. It just goes to show how protective she was despite being the younger sister. Well it does make sense after that incident in the forest…

We had gone camping that time and Ayami and Riona had gone on a hike. But they got separated when it started to rain. Ayami had arrived at the camp and thought that Riona had been right behind her. When we finally found her, she was bleeding and had managed to twist her ankle from slipping on the mud. It was safe to say that Ayami never left her side as she was getting treated. Even now she doesn't leave her side for long in fear of her getting lost or hurt.

"Come on Riona. Ayami's getting worried." I held out my hand and she started running towards me when…

"Aaaahhh! Ouchy…"

"Riona! Are you okay?" Seriously, she can be so clumsy sometimes. I mean, of course she would be the only one who managed to trip over thin air. But it is what makes her so cute…

"Yeah… I'm fine thanks." You say that yet you can't get up. *sweatdrop* Might as well do the right thing and pick her up… I just hope she doesn't pull away.

**\- Riona's POV -**

"Wha-what are you doing Rin?" Ah! He's so close! And he's holding me like a princess… (blush)

**\- Rin's POV -**

She's so beautiful… It's almost like a dream come true… I'm her knight in shining armour and she's the princess I just saved… (blush) No, no, no! Stop blushing!

Wa-wait a second. Is she blushing too?

**\- 3rd Person POV -**

At that moment, their eyes meet and they both quickly look away, still blushing bright red.

After a while, they finally reach the office where Ayami is getting impatient.

**\- Riona's POV -**

"Nee-san! Are you okay? What happened?

Ayami worries way too much sometimes. But I can't really blame her as it's me we're talking about. Though I do wish that she would act more like herself. *sigh*

"I'm fine Ayami, but I think I sprained my ankle when I tripped earlier."

"Oh, ok… I guess we'll go home so that you can get better then."

"But weren't we supposed to have a tour?" (blush) I can't believe Rin is still carrying me…

"Yeah but…"

"Don't worry too much… I'm not sick, this will heal after a while anyway. Anyway Rin can carry me, right Rin?" I really do wonder where I get my bravery from sometimes…

"Uh yeah… sure." Hmmm.

"See. Now we can go on the tour. At least this way, I won't get lost again."

"But you need to rest nee-san!"

"I'll be fine Ayami, trust me."

"Hmph… fine, it's not like the tour is going to help much anyway. You always seem to get lost somehow. Oh yeah, by the way, you still owe me chocolates." And cue the mischievous smirk. Now that's the Ayami I know.

**\- Ayami's POV -**

I'm glad nee-san is okay. Something seemed to have happened between them though. They are both blushing a lot more (and still as oblivious as ever). I would have thought that they would have realized by now. *eye roll*

But something seems wrong… I just don't know what it is.


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Host Club

**\- CHAPTER 2 -**

**\- Riona's POV -**

Why does Ouran have to be such a big school? And why do I need to go on a tour if I'm just going to get lost later on? I mean it's not my fault that my sense of direction is bad. If anything, the school is at fault for being too big and distracting. *pouts*

.

*sighs*

.

Well at least Rin is still carrying me… he's such a nice person… and probably really strong too. I mean we've been walking around for what seems like hours and he's still not tired (okay, I admit, it was probably only around 10 mins. or so).

But I still feel guilty for making them worry. Especially Ayami. I mean, she's been holding my hand since we left the office. If that isn't worry I don't know what is. I mean you wouldn't reach up, while walking, just to hold someone's hand would you? And Rin is definitely taller than me.

.

*sighs*

*closes eyes*

Why am I sighing so much?

.

.

"…and now here is the third music room. The other two music rooms are used for classes; the third one isn't being used though."

What kind of school has three music rooms? And if the third isn't being used then why are we here?

"My son and his friends have their club activities here."

He totally just contradicted himself.

Wait a minute… why is he opening the door?

**\- Ayami's POV -**

"Welcome."

AAAAAAHHHHHHH! A rose petal ambush! Retreat! Run for your lives! Save yourselves!

.

.

.

Nah, I'm just kidding… I think… but seriously, what's up with all the roses? (BTW have you ever tried to taste a rose petal? …they have an interesting taste… but I really don't recommend it) Anyway… I have now successfully defeated the rose petal army. MUAHAHAHAH *cough cough cough* ok I really should stop doing evil laughs… they are bad for the throat…

.

.

Well everything looks fine to me. I mean considering that I am surrounded by 6 (or 7) boys… is that a boy or a girl? Hmmmmmm… and the blonde that oddly looks like headmaster Suoh kissing my nee-chan's hand.

.

.

.

…Wait a minute…

.

Processing…

.

Processing…

.

.

.

WHAT!

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVERT. DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"Don't touch her! She's mine!"

That was me of course… well, me before nee-san pulled me away for committing a murder…meanie… I could have covered up my tracks and staged it as an accident…

But I'm pretty sure I heard Rin in the background… oh… yep that was him I heard all right… judging by that shade of red on his face… it really isn't his color…

And now I am talking to myself. How absolutely wonderful.

"Aya." Uh oh…nee-san is angry… abort mission. I repeat abort mission and retreat.

"Yes nee-san?" *innocent face*

"Apologize." That didn't work… okay plan B everyone…

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Then how did blondie get on the floor? With bruises?"

"I don't know? Maybe he slipped? And hit himself accidentally? He looks like an airhead that would do something as stupid as that."

Oh great, now blondie's sulking in the corner, the little kid is poking him with tall guy watching, scary glasses guy is irritated, the twins look like they're dying from laughter, and the girly boy or boyish girl looks exasperated… whatever that word means…

"Aya. I'm waiting."

"For what?" Is she waiting for Christmas or something?

"Ugghh… just apologize to the blonde Aya."

"But why? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just protecting you from a pervert and saying the truth. It's not my fault if he's in denial."

"But look at him Aya!"

"Why?" Oh my Gosh!

.

.

.

He has rain clouds!

"You're right nee-san! That's so cool! Do you think I could have rain clouds too?"

"Ugh. I give up." Huh? What's that supposed to mean? *pout* No fair… I want a rain cloud too.

**\- Riona's POV -**

Why do these things happen to me? Sometimes I really don't get what goes on in Aya's mind. She forgets things in a second despite her having photographic memory. Well it's either that or she's pretending again. She can act really good that sometimes I forget she's even acting at all.

But anyway, I better fix this. "Um, excuse me, I'm really sorry about what my sister did. She really doesn't mean it. She just doesn't know you and that's why she's being like this." Though I do agree on some of what she said, so…

"Huh? What do you mean I didn't mean it? I so totally did! I mean he was HARASSING you and everything!" My oh so lovable little sister exclaimed. She can be just as dramatic and annoying as blondie over there in his emo corner.

"Just apologize Aya."

"Hmmph…(staring contest)…fine. I'm so very sorry for hitting you although you very much deserved it. I promise I didn't mean most of it… my hand slipped and acted on its own." Good enough.

"Now now. There's no need for that girls. After all, my son should be the one apologizing. I promise that I raised him better than to kiss other people's hands before even introducing himself. Here, take this rose as a symbol of my apology." Ummm… I almost forgot he was still here… *sweatdrop*… and where did he get the rose from?

"It's fine Suoh-san…" I think being dramatic runs in their family.

"Mhm… I'm sure you tried your best raising him…. Oww…. What was that for Onee-san?"

"You're not supposed to say that." I hissed quietly at her.

"*chuckles* Anyway, I have to go now girls. But if you need any help then feel free to ask these boys here."

"Ok. Thank you Suoh-san."

.

.

.

Now this is awkward…

"Umm… So let's start from the beginning. Hi I'm Riona"

"And I'm Ayami"

"And we are the Mizaki twins. Over there is Rin, our childhood friend." And my crush. *blushes and looks away*

"What!? Bwahahahahaha!-"

"-that's impossible! Hahaha! You don't even look alike!" Huh. Identical twins. Looks like they haven't matured yet. Fooling other people is the oldest trick in the book.

"Says the ones who look like the Weasley twins! Oh, wait. My mistake. Fred and George were much more attractive than you two." Ayami always was sensitive about the whole twin thing.

Hey wait a minute… Where did the confetti go? Aya always sets it up so that it goes off on our intro…

**Somewhere else in Ouran Academy…**

A dark figure is seen gliding down the hallway…

"Where did all this confetti come from?"

**\- Ayami's POV -**

Why did it suddenly go quiet? I don't like the silence…. It's so… silent. And they're all staring at us...

*le gasp*

Maybe they've been stunned by our good looks?

Wait! Hold up! Rewind. Erase. I did not just say that (well actually I thought it but yeah you get the point.) I can't believe I just sounded like the blond airhead over there. *mentally shudders*

So there are 7 of them and only 3 of us… but then again, I could probably take them with my awesome skillz… not to mention that Rin is a trained bodyguard in case of emergencies. But he probably won't listen to me. *pouts* If only Ryuu was here…

But I'll probably spare the girl. Yep. You heard me. After using my great deducting skills, I have now concluded that the girly looking boy is truly a girl in disguise. But why is there a girl dressed as a boy? Is she crossdressing? Or maybe a transvestite? I'm not judging though. I mean, she looks like the only normal one out of all of them, you know, despite the crossdressing and stuff.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of Harry Potter? Jeesh. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that I was speaking in an alien language or something." I mean, come on. Who doesn't know about Harry Potter?

.

.

.

.

"Don't tell me that- Oh never mind." *sulk* How do they not know Harry Potter?

"So, anyone mind telling us who you guys are, or do we have to guess? For that matter, where are we? Suoh-san said that this was an abandoned music room, but I'm pretty sure this isn't a music club… " Wow… Even nee-san couldn't take the silence… or maybe she did it so that I wouldn't say something inappropriate…

"Or you could just stare like you've been doing the past couple of minutes. Better yet, just take a picture, it'll last longer. I mean sheesh, have you never seen twin girls before or what?" Ah sarcasm at its finest.

"Oh where are my manners? I'm sorry for being rude. We are the Ouran Host Club. Where girls with too much time come to spend time with us handsome men…blah blah blah…" He's giving me a headache. I mean we only asked for their names and our location. Not the history of their club. And seriously, hosts?

"So your like prostitutes?"

.

.

SILENCE

.

.

"Ahahahahahahahaha... your…expressions….were…so…funny!" I even saw nee-san trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter.

"We are not p-that. Mommy! She's saying bad words!" Umm…mommy?

"Excuse me Miss Mizaki, but please try to refrain from upsetting our king." Eeep. SCARY GLASSES DUDE ALERT! Ah ha! Human shield!

Wait. But if I use nee-san as my human shield then I'll have no one left and I don't want to be alone. TT^TT

"Uh-um…I'm sorry." He's still angry… probably because he was called mommy… but he's still scary.

"It's alright princess." He sure recovers fast. But I wonder how long it would take after I beat him for touching me. I mean HE INFESTED ME WITH HIS GERMS! I'm too young to die!

.

.

.

Or maybe not. Scary glasses dude is still staring.

**\- Riona's POV -**

"Anyway as I was saying, this is the host club. We were having a meeting right now, but if you come back later, you both may designate a host of your choice." Us? Come back here? Not likely.

"There is the boy-lolita, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey-senpai. His cousin, the wild type, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori-senpai." Did he just say Honey-senpai?! But that guy is as tall as Ayami!

"Do you want to have some cake with me and usa-chan?" ...I have a feeling that he and Ayami will get along just fine... *sweatdrop*

"Then there are the twin devils, the mischievous types, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Hmm... Why do those names seem familiar?... Oh well. It probably doesn't matter.

"The cool type, Ootori Kyoya." So that's the name of scary glasses dude…

"The natural, Fujioka Haruhi." Ok and that's the girl host... Wait a minute! Do they even know she's a girl?

"And of course, myself, the princely type, Suoh Tamaki." Oh, so you call being a perverted narcissist princely? What is the world coming to?

"So… who would you like to designate?"

***** RING *****

Yes! Quite literally saved by the bell. "Sorry, but we have to go. We don't want to be late on our first day. Let's go Aya." Plus Aya was getting a bit restless…

"Ok Ria-nee. I'll race you to the classroom." That little cheat… She had a head start.

"Hey that's not fair! Slow down Aya! The classrooms aren't going anywhere. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I don't know... I just felt like it." *shrugs* "Plus, I didn't want to be around them anymore. We might get contaminated by their germs."

cue sweatdrop...

"Hey guys! Wait *pant* for *pant* me!" I can't believe I-we almost forgot about Rin. TT^TT

"Sorry Rin!"

**At the Host Club...**

"Aww, look what you did boss... you scared them away!" The twins chorused in unison.

"Me? You were the ones being rude! Have I not taught you how to treat our guests?" Tamaki exclaimed. "But anyway… think about it…"

"Ne, Aya-chan and Ria-chan are fraternal twins, right Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Ah." Mori replied.

"Hmm... I have a feeling things are going to be interesting." Kyoya, as usual, was plotting something while Haruhi just left, not wanting to be late.

"It's perfect..." Tamaki, as usual, is in his own world...

***** Tamaki's mind theater *****

"Haru-chan!" Both Ayami and Riona called to Haruhi who was waiting for them. They were all wearing girly dresses which had laces and frills.

"Let's go and play." They said in unison.

"O-okay, but everyone is staring..." Haruhi said with a blush on her face.

"Aww. You're so cute!" Ayami squealed cutely.

"Come on. Let's go!" Riona exclaimed.

And the girl's walked off into the sun, holding hands (well in reality, Ayami and Riona would probably be dragging Haruhi and Ayami would not be caught wearing those kind of dresses).

***** End *****

"Hosts. I know what we have to do!" Tamaki shouted. Only to then realize that they had all left without him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" And then... he slips on a banana peel.

**Timeskip... after classes**

Classes were so boring. Ayami wasn't even paying attention. We had studied all these lessons in our past school plus Ayami had photographic memory which allowed her to learn quickly.

Huh... come to think of it. That's probably why she never got lost.

*sigh* at least I can watch anime when we get home.

***** RING *****

"Come on nee-san, it's time to go home." Ah. Freedom at last.

**\- Kaoru's POV -**

We watched as Riona and Ayami left. They were just like us in a way. And they seemed oddly familiar too.

"Hey Hikaru…"

"What is it Kaoru?"

"It's…. nothing… come on, we're going to be late."

**\- Rin's POV -**

"Riona! Ayami!"

Waaaahhhh! I can't believe they left me…

"Wait for meeeeee!"


End file.
